


teasing

by gardeniia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-coital snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardeniia/pseuds/gardeniia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren definitely needs to let Armin be in charge more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for snowy, who I credit for turning me from 'aww Eren and Armin? yea they're cute' to 'OTP that i ship with the burning fury of a thousand dying suns'. I hope you enjoy!

Eren lets out a ragged breath, body relaxing, limp like a puppet whose strings had been cut, and after a long, shuddering exhale, Armin rolls off of him and they lay beside each other, messy, satisfied, completely and utterly spent.

 _That was incredible,_ Eren thinks, breathing still uneven.When he’s sure he's regained enough motor control to speak, he rolls over to face his best friend, voice low. "How... how are you feeling, Armin?"

"I'm fine," Armin assures him. He smiles, shy. "A lot better than fine, actually."

“Good.” Eren can feel a ridiculous grin spread all over his face, but he can’t help it. He's pretty pleased with everything right now because yeah, that had felt really good and Armin thinks so too so we can do it again, yeah, that's a _great idea_ -

There's a tentative touch at his shoulder, enough of a surprise to shake him out of his reverie, and Eren looks back down at Armin, surprised. "How about for you? Sorry, Eren. It looked kind of like you were having a hard time, so…"

Eren thought of Armin’s eyes (cool and clear even in the middle of what they were doing) and his voice (the most commanding he had ever heard it) as he told Eren he wasn’t allowed to move. He thought of how Armin braced himself above him, arm twisted behind him as he fucked himself on his own fingers. How it took every ounce of Eren’s restraint to not buck his hips upward and find the relief he was so desperately for. How every little brush of Armin's skin on him (too close but not close enough, too much and too little at once) made Eren hover over the edge of what he could bear. How Armin pinned his wrists down when he thought he couldn't take it anymore and teased him mercilessly until Eren begged, hoarse, for Armin to let him come.

"No, are you kidding – you were incredible -" It’s almost embarrassing, how turned on he was when he saw Armin like that, calm and focused and whispering orders like he was born to it.

But it’s easy to see that Armin's getting that cloud of self-doubt again, so Eren reaches over to thread the fingers of Armin's left hand in his own - a habit he started when he realized he realized it was the fastest way to calm Armin down. "It felt really, really good for me, Armin.” He brings their combined hands up to his lips and presses a soft kiss against Armin's knuckles. "Believe me."

There's a short silence after that and then Armin ducks his head and nods. They lie against one another for a good long while when Eren feels Armin lift their joined hands up and this time brush his own lips against the back of Eren's hand.

When he notices Eren looking, his eyes gleam and Eren has exactly half a second to be confused before Armin is shifting their hands into a different position and flitting the tip of his tongue against the callused pad of Eren's thumb. His lips and tongue are warm, and wet, and with each lick Eren can feel his breath getting more and more ragged.

"Armin, what are you-"

Armin drags off of Eren's thumb, slow, and Eren's entranced enough by that he's caught off-guard when Armin takes in his whole index finger, sucking on it with a light pressure.

Eren fights to bite back a groan. "You... you're doing this on purpose, nghh-"

Armin glances up at him through blond, nearly translucent lashes, and only sucks harder, completely unrepentant. _Yeah,_ Eren thinks, hips shifting on the bed, _definitely on purpose._

The heat's starting to pool low in his belly again and his heartbeat is rising and his cock is twitching to life again but - "Armin," he grits out, summoning his last dredges of self-control. "If you don't stop - _nnghh_ \- right now, I don't think I can -"

Armin licks one long stripe from knuckle to tip and then he’s releasing Eren's finger with an obscene pop.  "Sorry,” he says, looking sheepish. “You're right. We should probably stop."

Eren lets out a sigh and even he’s not sure whether it’s from relief or disappointment. He sits up on the bed and takes a few breaths to try and calm his raging pulse when Armin climbs up until they’re level, hand on Eren’s chest for balance. "Next time…" Armin hesitates, a faint blush colouring his cheeks before he leans in and presses his lips close to Eren's ear: "We can do it as hard I know you want to."

Eren's body jerks, involuntary, and the hunger is back again, nearly full force, the one that wants to see Armin spread out underneath him, flushed and on all fours, limbs trembling and voice breaking on Eren’s name as Eren slams into him hard and fast and so, so _good –_

Eren drops his face down into the pillow in a futile attempt to cool down the intense burn that’s spread itself all over his face, his neck, even his ears. He takes a few, long breaths before lifting his head to send Armin a dirty look, but that only makes Armin laugh - a soft and embarrassed one, but still a laugh.

The sound of it makes Eren feel like his heart's full enough to burst - how long had it been since he'd heard Armin laugh like that? After a beat, Eren casts aside his pretend-grumbling to join in too, and they laugh together like that, the breathless laughter of the giddy, and the free.

 


End file.
